


Ice Skating

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [6]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: day 06 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have any problems with ToruKa but gaaah, I've always imagined them to be...sappy, awkward, lame little idiots who were too love sick with each other hohohoho
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“ _Ano saa,_ Toru…”

The guitarist was suddenly attacked with this odd…sense of déjà vu at the soft voice of his lover. He swears that he had heard this before, _he’s sure of that_ , but he was too busy figuring out how the laces of this goddamned…shoes with blade- _thingy_ underneath…that he just snapped his attention towards the vocalist. Taka is sitting beside him on that lone metal bench, wearing a black jacket and pants and looking utterly worried.

_Worried?_

Toru’s brows knitted in confusion at that. _Why is the midget getting worried?_ They’re just here and trying to tie the freaking laces—there’s no interview in front of an American reporter, no promotional stunts over foreign radio stations, so why is the vocalist looking like he’s carrying the entire world’s problems on his shoulders?

 _Maybe he’s constipated,_ he smartly thought when the older man just stared at the white expanse of ice across them. They’re currently having their day off in a skating rink— _whoever_ thought that it was nice to play and glide over the ice deserves a fucking punch—and _yes,_ Toru was glaring at Tomoya and Ryota who were busy giggling like _maniacs_ as they effortlessly slide across the sheet of ice.

“Don’t you think we’re being so _lame_ these past few days?” the vocalist finally breaks out of his solemn stupor. Toru glanced at the man, frowning at the implications of those words, and the urge to say— _“but we’ve always been lame right from the start”_ —was so strong and tempting. But he still _loves_ his face…and life to actually say that in front of a very serious vocalist. Who knows if Taka could slash his face using these…giant blades attached to their shoes, or _something._

“What do you mean?”

“Remember the snowball fight?” he blankly stared at his lover, “We’re pummeled to the fucking ground! Sometimes I think that there’s _someone over there_ who really wants us to suffer and be humiliated in front of Tomoya and Ryota, don’t you think so?”

He blinked, slowly, his brain trying to cope up with what the vocalist had just said—before he reached a conclusion.

“I think you’re reading _too much_ fanfiction again, Taka—,”

“WHAT—,”

“—But anyways, _what If_ we’re lame?” he asked, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, “It’s more like of our style, straightforward and honest and not pretentious. What,” he ignored the sudden look of awe and shimmering on Taka’s almond-shaped eyes, “Do you want us to prance in front of everyone, wearing nice suits and going to nice places just to not appear lame to them?”

“I—,” Taka hesitantly bit his lip—the lower plump lip that _easily_ mesmerized Toru—the countless instances when he could bite and nip that swollen flesh, worry it between his teeth, dragging his tongue across it before he delved into the warm, moist mouth of his lover flashed right through his mind—sending zaps of desire and pleasure straight down to his groin.

…

He subtly glanced at his crotched, thanking all the gods that it’s not tenting that much. Well, there’s still a bulge, but not _that_ pronounced that the vocalist would actually notice it.

 _Hnnn,_ he inwardly hummed in content, _good._

But anyways.

“I just want us to be cooler, even for once, you know?” he shrugged, and Toru wants nothing but to kiss that frustration away from the vocalist’s face. They’re supposed to be relaxing and having fun today, not getting their spirits down just because the two of them _isn’t really good at anything_ not related to music—well except for Taka’s artistic skills, and Toru’s awesome stamina in bed—

“I mean, look at those two idiots,” Taka flailed his hand towards the bassist and the drummer who’s gracefully sliding and making annoyingly high-pitched noise. They’re running— _sliding??_ —all around the rink like some…professionals… “They’re good at almost everything! How did they even learned how to skate with our busy schedules?!”

_Not everyone is always going out with friends during our free time, you know?_

Of course, Toru didn’t voice that out. He straightened his legs and stared at his shoes, blinking in irritation as Tomoya’s loud voice boomed across the rink. If those morons can do that, he and Taka could definitely do that too _. I mean, we’re kinda smart too!_ And the two makes it looks so easy, so Toru figured out that it’s not gonna be a colossal pain in the ass. Well, _not much._

“I think we could do that too,” he blurted out— _without thinking thoroughly, as usual_ —making Taka\’s eyes snapped towards his smug form. he leaned back on his arms, suddenly looking confident even if he’s slowly panicking from within— _goddammit, how do we even slide like that? Do we have to kick the walls or something?!_ —and glanced at his lover, “There’s nothing impossible, if we put our minds into it,” and just for more dramatic effect, he smiled and added, “There’s nothing impossible, as long as we do it _together.”_

As expected, Takahiro let out a…dramatic gasp at that. He was almost near to squealing, the pupils of his eyes blown wide, as he grabbed Toru’s arm—the guitarist inwardly wincing because dammit _, he might be a midget but he can still have clawed a chunk out of my arm gaaaah—_

“Right?! Maybe…maybe we should also listen to Dreamer!” Takahiro said, almost bouncing on the bench, making the metal squeak under his weight, “That…Olympic gold skater used to listen to that to warm him up, ne? Ne?”

Toru wasn’t aware of that—heck, he doesn’t even have the faintest idea on who’s that Olympic gold skater. But that’s just him—he doesn’t even know the name of their own Prime Minister so _yeah._

“Maybe,” he nodded as he fished out his phone and scrolled through his playlists with Taka swishing his legs back and forth in a very high-strung manner. But after a few while of scrolling, Toru’s brows furrowed in worry…and slight disappointment at his self because he couldn’t find Dreamer— _or any of their songs, actually_ —in his audios.

_Huh…_

He looked up to see the bright, flustered face of the vocalist. He looks so hopeful, his eyes were practically glittering and the grin on his face was so bright and sunny that he could actually do justice to his “ _hare-otoko”_ nickname.

It would break Toru’s heart to break that smile on his lover’s face. And Taka would probably also _break his face_ if he’ll actually dampen the mood around them at the moment.

He slowly put the phone onto the bench, making Taka blink in confusion.

“We don’t need that song to fire us up,” he said, standing up and offering his gloved hand towards the vocalist, “Come one. We can do it,” he said, smiling when his lover didn’t even hesitate to take his hand—they could do it and even do some stunts, maybe make some leaps and jumps over the ice and some pose worthy for a magazine cover, with _their sheer determination and enthusiasm_ alone—, “Trust me.”

* * *

“Trust me, my ass— _oomph!_ ”

Taka let out a distressed whine behind him. Toru glanced back, almost falling flat on his butt—if he weren’t just clinging on the goddamned metal railing for his dear life at the moment—when Taka latched on his clothes and tried to pull them down, “Let go of my fucking clothes!”

He wants to be naked with Taka, sure, but not in a public place—not in this place where those two morons could see them—

“ _Gahahahaha!!!”_ Ryota guffawed from a distance, with Tomoya kneeling over the ice as uncontrollable fits of laughter shook his frame, “Look at those two, Tomo-kun!”

“Don’t fucking laugh _, aho!”_ he barked at the two, before glaring down at the whimpering vocalist who was face flat on the smooth ice. Taka couldn’t even stand so he’s really just depending on Toru’s clothes to keep himself from just splitting his face onto the ice, “And don’t fucking pull on my clothes, Taka!”

“NOOO!!!” Taka bellowed, eyes wide and teary eyed and oh did Toru felt his heart pierced by a gigantic arrow for that, “If I go down, I’ll drag you down with me, you asshole!!!”

“Fucking—!” Toru couldn’t even finish that curse because the vocalist actually tugged a bit too harder, sending the both of them plopping on the cold, hard ice— _face first_ —with a loud thud, that was easily drowned by the merry cackling’s of their band mates.

_Lame, so fucking lame god-fucking-dammit-ahhh!!!_

They would never try ice skating again after this…humiliating shit.

_Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Another lame shit hohohohoho
> 
> The mentioned skater, as everyone of you probably knows by now is Yuzuru Hanyu and I based that shit from this [video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_5bYix9KO0)
> 
> You can see the fanart [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrCHePRHEIK/)
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
